Nightmare Requiem
by Voltage23
Summary: He died, she survived. He embraced the Darkness, She Turned to the Light. He dawned the Broken Mask, She took up the enigmatic Blade. This is the story of two siblings on opposing sides trying to recconect to eachother. [AUPartialOC]
1. Prolouge

_**Nightmare Requiem**_

_**Prologue Chapter**__: Runaway_

_**Chapter Length:**__ 1,094  
**Total Story Length:**__ 1,094_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach, which belongs to Tite Kubo. This story is mine, however. Enjoy it! That wasn't a request…!

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

"Oniisan! You can't!"

"But I can…"

The girl crab walked backward in fear from the giant serpent creature with the cracked mask that resembled a jackal. It was that thing she called her kin. "Oniisan, you have to realize this is wrong… Please" she protested to the masked python.

"Listen to her!" a voice called out.

The snake turned around to see a man in a black robe that was about average size for someone of twenty years of age. His hair, as black as his robe, came down to his shoulder blades and flowed freely like his red scarf in the wind. A sword rested on his hip and his hand ready to draw.

"You, again? Why can't you just go away! This has nothing to do with you, Shinigami!" the snake said angrily, his mask cracking ever so slowly by the sound of his voice.

"I have already damaged your mask; all that is left is to purify you… You have to realize that you're about to _kill_ your sister… you _already_ killed your mother, and I can't do anything for her except send her to Soul Society. Let me purify you and you can see her again… you _do_ want that… right?" The black robed Soul Reaper made his argument against the masked snake.

"M-mother…" The snake said, as if in revelation of what he had done.

"You have become a Hollow. You devour human souls to sustain yourself, to stay that way. It starts with those closest to you then becomes all people in general. You've killed your mother, you're trying to kill your sister, and soon you'll kill your father, lover, and friends. It is inevitable unless I stop you now, purify you, and send you to Soul Society." The Shinigami continued to argue.

"I will… not do that…" the snake protested, almost fighting himself rather than the Shinigami.

The Shinigami unsheathed his blade, "Extend, Honjoufukushu(1)!" His blade glowed brightly and it became a chain that was taller than him. He walked to the Hollow slowly and let go of the chain's glove-like hilt. He offered it to the snake, "Purify yourself, you will be blessed in Soul Society…"

The Hollow looked at the chain. Each chain link suddenly joined together to form a large black blade. The snake touched it, his mask cracking more so now, and observed it. The Shinigami let go, giving the Hollow chance to take it in his own hands. He pressed it to his chest and began to breathe heavily.

"Oniisan!"

The Hollow turned around to see his sister, thankful that the chain in her chest still seemed to lead to the next room. "Oniisan… You're not leaving… are you?"

The Hollow looked at the blade and back at his younger sister. He extended an oversized hand to her face and brushed some of her lose brown bangs out of her face. His mask cracked and the piece over his right eye fell off.

"Oniisan…?" she asked again.

"Hitomi…" he said to himself. He looked at the blade once more then to his sister, and then to the Shinigami, who kept quiet up until now. "It is best if you leave this world…" the Black Robed representative of death said.

"I…" the snake said out loud, "I… I will not!" he said triumphantly as he tossed the black blade to the Shinigami, grazing his shoulder and pinning his robe to the wall.

"Oniisan!"

The snake quickly turned back and grasped his sister's shoulders. He neared his face to her, "Never forget me, Hitomi…"

"Oniisan!?"

The snake turned around and leapt towards the Shinigami, striking him in the chest. The Black chain blade glowed once more and turned back into a mere katana once more. The Hollow Snake then took the Shinigami in his arm and tossed him out of the half destroyed room, rendering him unconscious. He turned back to his sister once again, "Remember me, Hitomi!"

The Snake Hollow jumped out of the building to the roof of the next and began leaping the rooftops, fleeing from his former sister.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hitomi…" The Hollow spoke to itself. Out of nowhere he heard a voice, "Hello."

The Snake turned around and saw a man with white hair who wore a smile on his face. He had white robes and had a sword much like the Shinigami. The Hollow Snake assumed his Identity.

"Why won't you Shinigami leave me alone!?" The Hollow Snake yelled as he rushed at the man. The snake threw a fist at him, which he blocked with his sheathed sword. "What…?!"

The white haired man made no notion of trying as he shrugged off The Snake Hollow. "Now, Hold on there… I'm not tryin' to hurt ya…"

"Then what _do_ you want, Shinigami?" The masked prey asked his hunter.

"Do ya like yourself?"

"What?"

The white dressed man chuckled, "Look at ch'ya self… tell me… do ya like the way you look?"

The Hollow questioned his attacker. If he had visible eyes, he'd have narrowed them. He looked down to his hands and noticed that each palm of his hand was as large as someone's entire skull, his fingers more like claws. He looked at his back and noticed that his legs were one long tail coupled with three rows of small spikes. He touched his mask, tracing it, feeling the many groves and seemingly wet paint marks on it. He made a note to himself so he would remember that his mask was the shape and design of a tyrannosaurus with a spiked chin and ears.

The Hollow slumped over, noticing he _still_ towered over the man in front of him, and said softly, "I do not…"

"How's about I make ya look better?"

The Hollow, even though he hated this man right now, couldn't help but be interested.

He thought he found light at the end of a long tunnel…

"C-can you? Really?"

"Of course! Just come with me, big guy" he said, smirking that fox faced grin of his. He turned around and, almost as if tearing the air like paper, he split the sky in half with the prod of a finger. "Lets go, I'm sure you'll like it here…" He said as he walked through the seemingly dark and eerie portal in front of him.

The Hollow looked around. After a second, he decided there was nothing better but death than to follow the man.

He slithered through the portal.

He thought he found light at the end of a long tunnel…

Boy was he wrong…

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_(1)__**Honjoufukushu**__ – The name of the Shinigami's Zanpakutou. It means "Relinquished Revenge"_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**End Notes:**__ Prologue, Tell me what ya' think!_


	2. Brother 01

_**Nightmare Requiem**_

_**Divino Arc, First Chapter: **_**_Resurrección_**

_**Chapter Length: **__ 2,644  
**Total Story Length:**__ 3,738__  
_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bleach, which belongs to Tite Kubo. This story is mine, however. Enjoy it!

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

It wasn't everyday that he woke up like this…

Raging headache, sore limbs, complete exhaustion, torn attire, blood soaked, and completely exhausted…

He rarely woke up this way…

But not everyday…

"Ugh…" He turned his head to his right and saw a sword on the floor, "Ah…Espinazo… there you are…" He reached as far as he could to grab it.

He grasped the hilt of the katana blade and pulled it to him. He rolled over and used the sword to help him stand up. "So… where's your sheathe…?" he seemed to ask it. He looked up and turned around slowly to see the wooden piece that enveloped the sword to make it harmless, the sheathe. He walked over to it, using the sword like a walking stick.

He bends over to pick up the sheathe and brings it up rather quickly as it heads on a collision course for his face.

_Crack_

"Ough!" he stumbled back, "Thank god for this mask…" He said as he dropped the sheathe. He brought his hand to his face and traced the mask that was on his face. It was a mask that had a spiked chin and covered the right half his face. It had a pointed ear and the strangest blue painted jagged lines on the forehead. Had this been a full mask, the forehead may have looked like a blue jagged sunrise silhouette. It had ribs on the cheek and seemed to come up to his nose to have a pointed nostril. The mask, however, is broken, so it is unknown. The mask seemed to have emphasis on the teeth, as they were sharp and often overlapped what could be called the lips of the mask.

"Ahh well… better get going…" he said wearily as he bent down to grab the sheathe again.

"You two sure are taking your time…"

He turned his head to the person who said this to him and narrowed his eyes, "Ahh… D-Roy…"

The man who, in his own opinion, had insulted him had a mask unlike his own. His mask was rather large and bulky, resembling that of a hammerhead shark. It annoyed him that D-Roy's mask was more of a helmet than an actual mask, but he _was_ grateful he didn't have the 'dumbass looking square teeth' of his. He wore a white hoodless cloak, much like his own, and held his sheathed sword in his left hand at all times. This person walked to him, "You two can't even get up after something so small? Did you two have to release your Zanpakutou on trash like this?"

"Gomen, D-Roy-san" he heard someone else distant say, but practically ignored it.

"Hey…" D-Roy looked over to him as he stood up straight and sheathed his sword and put it on his hip, "You weren't here… We obviously underestimated them… _severely_ underestimated them…"

"Ha… So?" D-Roy retorted.

He was losing his nerve with this annoyance, "D-Roy… First off, you are not now, nor will you ever, be as strong as I. Second, you can't ever underestimate your opponents… I guarantee you're going to get killed for that one day…"

D-Roy laughed, "As if I would _ever_ get killed because I thought someone was weak…"

"If I ever see you in hell," he said, smiling, "I'll be sure to make that the first thing I ask you…"

D-Roy frowned, "So you _did_ release Espinazo for this?"

"No…" he said softly as he walked up to D-Roy, "But," he turns to the right to see another person struggling to get up, "Estella released her Serpiente though… I just got caught in the crossfire…"

D-Roy laughed, "You got beaten by crossfire… Fool"

"D-Roy!"

The Shark Man turned quickly, "Know your place, Takahiro!" D-Roy yelled, "I am an older Arrancar than you!"

"By one day, D-Roy…" He, Takahiro, retorted, "It still does not change the fact that I'm stronger than you…"

D-Roy put his right hand on his sword, slowly pulling it out, "Would you like to test that, Arrancar Seventeen?"

"I would still beat you," Takahiro said, slowly unsheathing his sword, "even in this injured state of mine… Arrancar Sixteen…"

"Would you two cut it out?" a female voice said. Takahiro turned his head to observe her. She was a very slim and slender girl. One thing he liked about her was the fact her chest was large for her small stature, she was about as tall as his nose. She wore a similar white garment as D-Roy and Takahiro, hers was more of a jacket than a cloak, which she left open to the extent you could see her cleavage. It might have been seducing if there wasn't a hole, three inches in diameter, just above her chest. The hole drilled all the way through so as to see whatever was behind her. Her legs were long and slender. She covered them with black skintight spandex. She had the same kind of mask pieces as Takahiro and D-Roy. Hers was a pointed nose as it reached towards her left and extended off her face to form three spikes. Rather small, compared to Takahiro's mask, another thing that annoyed him about the masks.

Takahiro turned his head a bit more as he noticed something. He let loose a sigh and re-sheathed his sword.

"What? A coward? Or you don't want Estella to see you hurt?" D-Roy mocked him.

Takahiro threw a glare at D-Roy, which made him flinch, and said, "You idiot. Tousen is on his way right now… If he saw us trying to kill each other, it wouldn't matter if I would win, which I would, because in the end, he'd make sure we both die…"

D-Roy also put away his katana blade and looked suspicious of Takahiro, "Tousen is on the way… here…?"

Takahiro only nodded.

D-Roy frowned, _How does he always know when someone's coming, minutes before they even get here… It doesn't matter if they're strong, weak, slow, or fast… Always… He knows someone is coming… Takahiro isn't someone you can sneak up on…_

"D-Roy is capable of thought… God _does_ work miracles…" Takahiro said to nobody in particular.

"What!?" D-Roy yelled angrily, he didn't notice Estella's silent chuckling.

"Well, it just seemed like you were thinking about something excessively… Thought I might just… commentate…" Takahiro said, smiling as he spoke the last parts.

D-Roy took a step forward before he felt some sort of pressure bearing down on him. He turned as a man in a seemingly one piece white coat appeared, holding a sword and wearing very opaque glasses. "Tousen…"

Takahiro looked at him, "Ahh… Its Tousen…"

The girl, Estella, looked too, "Tousen-sama…"

The man who was unnecessarily pointed out, three times, to be Tousen, didn't shift his head in the slightest as he spoke up, "What are you doing here, D-Roy?"

D-Roy tightened up, "Just checking on these two… They seem pretty banged up…"

Tousen looked up slightly and walked over to D-Roy, handing him a piece of paper, "New assignment… Go there…"

D-Roy looked at the paper, "What for?"

"Aizen-sama wishes for his… experiment… to be checked up on…" he answered

"Ah," D-Roy said, relaxing slightly, "The self-made Arrancar… What's his name…?"

"Grand Fisher," Takahiro spoke up, "I haven't even heard of or seen him yet I still know his name… and you don't?"

D-Roy looked at Takahiro and glared, knowing he couldn't say or do anything with this man in front of him.

"I may be blind," Tousen said, "but I know you're still in front of me giving Takahiro a look…" D-Roy looked at Tousen and opened his mouth before being cut off, "If you have time to glare and protest, then you should finish your assignments like the rest of us…"

D-Roy sighed and dashed off without another word.

f

"Estella… Takahiro… I assume you're finished here?"

Estella nodded, "Yes, Tousen-sama… Takahiro-kun and I finished up…"

Tousen turned to the two, "Why are you so injured after a fight with these two Shinigami?"

"Well," Estella began, "We didn't expect them to have Shikai… They're not in the Gotei 13 so… It was surprising…"

Tousen raised a single brow, 'They had Shikai? Certainly it couldn't have been _that_ bad…"

"It wasn't," Takahiro answered him, "at least not separate… Their Shikai seemed to react and work together with each other… It was comparable to a single Bankai…"

"Didn't you try to separate them?"

"We did," Estella said, "but their Shikai seemed magnetic to each other… I managed to deal with them by unleashing my released form"

"Then why are _you_ hurt?" Tousen asked Takahiro.

Takahiro laughed and shyly scratched the back of his head, "Estella got carried away and I got hit by some… stray fire…"

Tousen sighed, "Well then," He prodded the sky as it ripped open, revealing a neatly made black portal, "lets leave this place… It isn't wise to stay here for too long, especially with the commotion you've most certainly created…"

"Lets go, Estella Del Rio, Kazuya Takahiro" Tousen said as he walked through the void. The two followed him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hahahahaha," the man in what appeared to be a tight suit laughed at Takahiro, "what the hell happened to you!?"

This man with pink hair just accidentally walked by to catch Takahiro tattered and torn.

"Shut up!" Takahiro snapped.

In her own little corner, Estella giggled and looked over to the man in white tights, pink hair, and glasses, "That's my fault, Szayel, I sorta roughed him up on accident…"

The man laughed more as he pushed up his glasses. Takahiro was annoyed by this person very much.

Szayel Aporro Grantz, the Octavia Espada. He was one of the strongest Arrancar, thus, he was made an Espada and was given the number eight, one of the strongest ten Arrancar created by Aizen. Takahiro was annoyed by people who had less provocative masks than him and such is why Szayel annoyed him the most of all Arrancar. The remains of Szayel's mask were left in the form of lens-less glasses.

"There, all done…" A woman medic told him. She had a mask that resembled an upper face half cowl, and thus, was on Takahiro's good side.

"Thanks." He told her as he put his arms back through the top part of his uniform and zipped it up back to his chest.

"So… Magnetic Shikai that when used together force a strong Arrancar to release herself and destroy everything, such as her partner?" Szayel asked him. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Uagh! Where are they! Get those things off me!" Takahiro yelled, fidgeting about.

"Relax, I've already taken them off you…" Szayel said, amused.

Takahiro let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Szayel often placed small creatures on Arrancar when they left on missions so as to gather information. Takahiro was fortunate to be one of the few that Szayel felt wasn't necessary to track at all times.

"I look forward to hearing your explanation on how the two Shikai worked, Takahiro…" Szayel said, walking away.

"Hmm…" Takahiro said to himself, almost disrespecting his superior officer. It didn't matter anyway. He never wanted to be this. His current situation was a greater hell than the previous hell he was in. At least he was more free in his hell… to a certain extent…

"Thinking about her again?" the scantly clad woman next to him asked. Estella sat next to him, scooting closer to him slightly.

He sighed, "Maybe… I don't even know anymore…"

"I don't know if you're the most fortunate or the most tortured…" Estella told him. "You weren't a Hollow for nearly as long as most of us before being turned into an Arrancar. You actually remember, quite accurately, what its like to be Human. I don't know about you, but to me, that would be annoying."

"Yeah…" Takahiro said. He thought about it. It _was _annoying, but not because it made him sick to ever remember being something as degradable as a Human. It was annoying because he often _missed_ being something as degradable as a Human. However, being an Arrancar, he would never admit it out loud to anyone.

"Although," Estella seemed to continue, "I wonder what your sister was like… Do you think she would have made a good Arrancar?"

He couldn't help but let out a laugh, "No, she is too much of a softie… she would _not_ be able to make the cut as an Arrancar…"

"Hmm… and were you so different from her?" she asked him.

He thought about it. "No… I suppose not…"

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"_Oniisan!"_

"_Ah, Hitomi!"_

_Takahiro turned around as the girl jumped at him and wrapped her hands around his waist. He collapsed under her weight and fell back with her, landing in the snow._

"_Oniisan! You're supposed to catch me!" she yelled at him._

_He smiled at her, "You're heavy…"_

"_Are you calling me fat!?" she said, very threateningly._

_He laughed, "No, not at all…"_

_They got up and began to walk to their house while holding hands have having a usual conversation._

_Kazuya Hitomi. This girl had long black hair that came to her back. She had the biggest green eyes you'd probably ever see on a girl. She was wearing her school uniform. She was nine months younger than her brother, Aizawa Takahiro. She wasn't that much shorter than him. She always had some sort of smile on her face._

_She turned to face him and noticed he was lost in thought as he walked forward. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He turned to her, "Hmm?"_

"_You seem tense… why?" she asked him._

_Right now, Takahiro was thinking about class. He knew the final test coming up that would ultimately decide the fate of the third-year students. He needed to get just the right score; he didn't want to flunk it, but he didn't want to ace it either. There was a woman that he had a crush on and he wanted to have a similar score as hers so he might have the same future options as her. Takahiro was a genius, he just never made effort to show it._

_His sister ruffled his dark blue hair again, "Hey, don't space out now…"_

"_Ahh," he said, "sorry. I'm thinking about finals…"_

_She smiled, "You worry too much, I'm sure it can't be hard."_

_She didn't understand the kind of pressure most kids went through when finals came around. Why would she? She's a second-year student. Although, she too was gifted with a brain just as good, if not better than, Takahiro's. She did however, lack many necessities –_

"_Ah!" She tripped on her own feet and fell face first into the snow._

– _such as common sense._

"_Owww…" she said as she got up._

"_You have to be careful…" Takahiro told her, no worry in his voice._

"_Auu… that hurt…" she said as she rubbed her nose._

_He laughed, "You're so ditzy, Hitomi."_

_Her face turned to a light shade of red, "Quiet, you…"_

_He grabbed her hand with his and turned to smile at her._

_She looked at him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his, "Lets go home, Oniisan…"_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

Takahiro's eyes shot open. He was crouched against the outside wall of the place he called hell. The place officially called Las Noches. He looked to his left and saw Estella also sleeping.

He looked up at the blank sky. There was nothing. No stars… nothing… There was no night in this place. There was no day in this place. Only the orb that floated high above his head that gave the illusion of day. The artificial sun. This place was bad. He wondered if this place was worse than hell. This place… Hueco Mundo.

Takahiro sighed and closed his eyes again.

_Hitomi…_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**E/N: **__Chapter One. Yes…_


	3. Sister 01

_**Nightmare Requiem**_

_**Deus Arc, First Chapter**__: Memoria_

_**Chapter Length: **__ 1,478  
**Total Story Length:**__ 5,216__  
_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Bleach, which belongs to Tite Kubo. This story is mine, however. Enjoy it!

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Thunder raged through the sky of Karakura Town.

In her room, Kazuya Hitomi "Humm…"

She tossed and tumbled in her bed as she woke up to the sound of thunder.

"Auuuh…" she said as she rubbed her eye. She got up and left her room to go down to her kitchen.

Turning on the light she opened her fridge and grabbed the milk carton. She eyed it suspiciously.

"Uuhh…" was her expression as she opened it and began to drink it. Once finished, she closed it back up and put it back. She closed the fridge and her heart stopped momentarily.

There it was.

A picture of her family…

When she had one, that is…

She stood in the picture grinning very happily as her brother had his arm wrapped around her waist, laughing and enjoying the moment. Her mother above the two of them with her hands on their heads.

It was terrible. First, her brother died less than half a year after his graduation. Next, his mother was murdered half a month after that. That was around the time of the accident. That horrible accident that took her mother's life and nearly her own.

But the strange thing was…

She didn't remember it.

Hitomi couldn't help but feel like she had forgotten something important.

All she did remember was that a rhino escaped from the nearby zoo and trashed her house. Although for some reason, Hitomi felt like her head was deceiving her. She specifically remembered more than just a rhino was involved. She couldn't remember _what_ though.

Somehow she felt like she let down her brother.

She couldn't shake that feeling.

For months it had haunted her.

She just couldn't shake that horrible feeling.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hey, Hitomi!"

She turned around and was almost literally tackled by a girl.

"Ahh! Hanako!"

Hitomi regained her footing and took the girl's arms off from her neck.

"How ya doin'?" she asked Hitomi.

"Oh, Um, Good, I suppose…" she answered, frowning.

"What's wrong? Ya thinkin' 'bout him again?" she wearily asked her.

"Yeah…" she answered as they turned the corner to walk onto the school grounds.

"Hey." a voice said.

"Haha, Jiro!" Hanako called out.

Hitomi looked up to see a tall, brown haired, boy in the school uniform walk up to them.

"Hey, how are you two?" he said, very properly.

Hitomi smiled at him, "Just fine! I'm good now!"

Jiro looked at Hanako and raised his eyebrow. She shrugs in response.

"C'mon, guys! We're going to be late!" Hitomi says as she grabs their hands and runs through the school entrance.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Sigh… Math is so easy…_ Hitomi thought to herself silently,_ Oniisan, are you okay wherever it is you are? Mother, are you with him?_

"Class is over…" she heard a brutish but proper voice. She looked up to see Jiro and Hanako.

"W-what?" she looked up and noticed everyone was either gone or leaving for the day, "O-oh…"

"So. C'mon! Lets get outta here quickly!" Hanako practically yelled into Hitomi's face, making her jump.

Hitomi begins to stand slowly before Hanako grabs her hand roughly and drags her and Jiro out of the room.

Soon after leaving the school grounds the group was headed towards their homes. They traveled with a meek silence that was very uncomfortable and awkward. It was as if nothing could-

"Sigh…" Hitomi said to nobody in particular.

"Why're ya thinkin' too much-bout this? Taka-kun died in an' accidental hit and run… there's no _secret _behind it…" Hanako said, looking at Hitomi.

"Yeah… I know…" she responded Blankly.

Jiro looked at Hanako and frowned. She didn't know what Hitomi was going through. How could she? _She_ wasn't there…

_But I was… _Jiro thought to himself. Yes, _He_ was there when Takahiro died. He could never bring himself to tell her about it.

No matter _how_ badly he wanted to…

It was etching at him.

He wondered how _she_ must have felt…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Sigh" Hitomi says to nothing, again. She takes two steps into her single apartment before slipping off her shoes and _throwing _her bag halfway across the room. She immediately collapsed onto her couch before yelling an obscenity into one of the cushions.

She turns her head and begins to talk to herself, "Why can't I get my mind off him!"

She turns around entirely and stares at her ceiling, "… He died five months ago… I thought I put that behind me already…"

Taking a quick glance towards her kitchen, she sees it. The family portrait of Hitomi, her brother, and her mother.

"Takahiro-oniisan…" she says softly to it.

Kazuya Hitomi was very unfortunate.

But it wasn't always like that.

Hitomi had a loving Brother, Kazuya Takahiro, and a loving Mother, Kazuya Yukie. Hitomi had a father who divorced their mother. Her mother had custody. Once her father heard of what happened, he supplied Hitomi with money. Being wealthy, money was of no consequence when it came to his daughter, he even offered to move in with her. Hitomi wouldn't hear of it, though. She didn't want to be a bother.

Her father, Umaki Kazuma, was very rich and very successful in Tokyo. He was the owner of a large business. Kazuma and Yukie divorced because Yukie felt Kazuma often neglected her and their children for his work. Kazuma, realizing that Yukie had a point, decided that He would give Yukie a large sum of money to survive for five years without needing to work as well as custody of Takahiro and Hitomi. Yukie rejected the money proposal but kept the children.

That was twelve years ago.

"Damn it!" She said, shaking her head hard. "Stop thinking about the past!"

She looked over to her Television and clicked it on with her remote.

"_- The crater that appeared out of nowhere in the forest area has now been reported to have taken the lives of an estimated twenty people. They seem to have no physical wounds on them, but it they are all dead. There has been a claim that this was a cause of -"_

She changed the channel. "Why are all these strange accidents happening all of a sudden," she sighed, turning off the TV entirely, "and they say TV is supposed to be happy…"

Sighing one more time, Hitomi slowly drifts into a cold darkness.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"_Hitomi! Watch out for that-"_

"_Wuah"_

_SMASH_

"… _Log…"_

_Hitomi got up and rubbed her bruised leg._

_Takahiro ran up to her, "Hey, dumbass, watch where you step… You're to much of an airhead…"_

_Hitomi stuck her tongue out at her brother and said, "Oniisan, you be quiet!"_

"_Haha, I'm serious… I'd hate to think what would happen to you if a stranger called you over to a dark alle-" Takahiro suddenly stopped and seemed to turn pale._

"_Oniisan?" Hitomi said, worried._

"_Oh god! He'd probably convince you with candy!" Takahiro said, shocked out of his head, "And then you'd follow him and then next thing you know, _BAM!_ Theres like six guys all around you!"_

_Hitomi griped as she imagined the situation._

"_And then," Takahiro kept going frantically, "they'll have their way with you!"_

"_What!?" She yelled out._

"_They'll throw candy all over you and you'll get fat!" Takahiro said, laughing as he finished his statement._

"_Takahiro!!!" She yelled out and threw her hardest fist to his face which collided with his cheek._

_Takahiro fell back into the leaves, bruised and laughing._

"_That's _not _funny!" she screamed at him, "I'd _never _do that!"_

"Now_ anyway…" Takahiro said, smiling at her. He got up and pet her head, "Now that I've brought it to your attention, I'm sure you'd definitely make sure that doesn't happen… You worry me… you're to much of a_… free spirit_… you know?"_

_She looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Wh-what?"_

_He sighs and laughs, "Nevermind… Just take care of yourself, yeah?"_

_Hitomi blushes and grabs a hold of her brother's arm with both of hers, "Yeah!"_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

"Uhh…?"

Hitomi gets up and looks around. She sees absolutely nothing except for the small green figures that glowed in the dark. She read them,

"ugh… its four fourteen in the morning… damn…"

She gets up off her couch and walks over to her bathroom. She turns the waters on and begins to draw a bath, _Might as well bathe now… I wont be going to sleep after hitting the sack for so long…_

She takes off her uniform and strips to her bare skin and slinks herself into the very warm water and leans her head back.

Staring at the ceiling, Hitomi watches the light, thinking absolutely nothing.

She blinks repeatedly so many times before breaking the eerie silence of her bathroom, "Oniisan… are you happy?"

No response but the waters moving with her body.

"Are you… safe?"

…

"I love you… Oniisan…"

She sighs.

"Goodnight…"

_Takahiro…_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_**E/N: **__Chapter One. Yes…_


End file.
